


SUBURBIA

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Doesn't Actually Appear He's Just Mentioned, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Nostalgia, Pillow Tears, i love this au, sad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered growing up in that town. In that house. Where the walls grew with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SUBURBIA

**Author's Note:**

> this is sad and m so sorry

_ The sun sets longer, where I am from. Where dreams go to die, while having fun. The boys fix their cars and girl eat it up, loving’s so good when the love is young. _

Stiles lay down on his bed, in his old house, in his bedroom where he grew up.

In his old house, where the colors of the walls and the posters and the pictures changed with his age.

He thought about growing up.

Growing up in a town where the sun set for two hours every night, where wolves didn’t exist for sixty years but they did, in a town where love went to die.

He had pictures on his bedside table, pictures of his room over the years.

One of them was from when he was seven, and there was a picture of his mom on his nightstand.

He remembered that day.

It was his sixth birthday, and he had lost his first tooth, and it was an image of innocent youth and childhood and nostalgia- and he wanted to go back to those days.

_ Yeah, there's so much history in these streets and mama's good eats and wonder on repeat. There's so much history in my head the people I've left the ones that I kept _

He thought back to when he was with Malia, but it was so much less of a relationship and so much more of just close friends. He thought of when Scott’s dad left. He thought of heavy limbs while he sleepwalked, and he thought of every day he spent with his mother.

He held those days close in his heart because the same year Scott’s dad left, his mom died and he knew it meant something but he couldn’t figure it out. 

The last night, his dad wasn’t even there, he wasn’t there to feel her body go cold.

He didn’t even cry.

He remembered at the funeral when his dad just kept saying “You gotta get up, Stiles.” but he couldn’t.

He missed her cooking, her hugs, when she tucked him in at night. His mind was reeling as fast as it could be, full of anxiety and there was so much history in that house.

There was the lamp that Scott knocked over with a lacrosse ball, there was the broken part of his closet where he had tried to hide his Halloween candy.

_ Have you heard me on the radio? Did you turn it up? On your blown out stereo in suburbia. _

_ Oh oh. Could be playing hide and seek from home, Can't replace my blood. Yeah, it seems I'm never letting go of suburbia _

_ Oh oh, oh oh. _

He thought about when he heard that song on Scott’s iPod, saying something about how seasons change but people don’t and he thought about how in the past few years Scott had changed more than anybody else that he knew.

He thought about how Derek had barged into his life, how Scott’s dad had come back, how Kira had just showed up one day and nobody questioned her joining their friend group.

Honestly, time was passing far too fast for his liking. He remembered the day his mom died like it was yesterday, he remembered everything about that day and it was too much.

Soon he was crying onto his pillow, and he was sobbing and all of a sudden, Derek Hale was at his window, just like in high school. 


End file.
